Small Letter For You
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: "Sebuah surat yang menyimpan semua perasaanku padamu, aku harap kau menyadarinya." / Surat yang menyimpan perasaan seseorang terhadap orang yang mungkin disukainya. RnR?


**Small Letter For You**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Suu. Tapi fanfiction, atau surat ini milik Suu.

Rating: K+

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Pendek, gaje.

Note: Untuk kali ini, saya menerima kritik, saran, dan juga flame.

Summary:  
"Sebuah surat yang menyimpan semua perasaanku padamu, aku harap kau menyadarinya."

Author: Ini bukan fic, ini cuma surat. Terserah kalian mau baca atau tidak.

Rin: Si Suu lagi kayak galau tingkat dewa. Mau nangis, nggak bisa. Mau senyum, nggak bisa.

Author: Itulah saya. Sip sip.

* * *

Dear You.

Selama ini aku menyimpan perasaan untukmu, kau tahu? Ng... Aku tidak begitu mengerti akan perasaanku ini. Tapi yang pasti aku nyaman kalau berada di dekatmu. Aku nyaman kalau aku berbicara denganmu. Aku nyaman kalau kau bercerita padaku. Aku nyaman... berada di sampingmu.

Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan ini hanya membuatku sakit. Aku tidak berani mengutarakannya padamu. Aku tak punya keberanian. Selain itu aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita. Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama, ya?

Aku jadi teringat semua hal yang kita lewati. Saat kita bekerja sama. Saat kita saling bertukar pikiran, saat kita saling bercerita. Um... Semua itu terasa menyenangkan bagiku. Aku tidak tahu kau menikmatinya atau tidak.

Aku teringat saat kau bercerita padaku. Tentang semua masalah yang kau alami. Tentang masalah yang kita alami. Sedangkan aku hanya diam, mendengarkan semua ceritamu. Jujur saja, walaupun diam, aku menikmatinya. Kenapa? Aku dapat berkomunikasi denganmu.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi panjang? Karena aku terlalu berbelit-belit denganmu? Oke, lupakan.

Aku tidak jelas dengan perasaan ini. Aku tidak suka akan perasaan ini. Aku suka sakit jika semua tidak sesuai harapanku. Terkadang aku sedih ketika kau tidak berniat berbicara denganku. Ketika kau tidak peduli denganku. Ketika kau masih lebih orang lain daripada aku. Aku merasa sakit pula ketika kau merasa sakit. Aku merasa ingin menangis ketika kau putus asa. Aku merasa kecewa ketika kau ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

Sebenarnya siapa aku sampai begini egois? Kau bukan milikku, aku tahu itu. Kenapa aku harus terlalu mempermasalahkannya? Kenapa aku harus begitu peduli? Kenapa aku harus begitu peduli sampai aku menyakiti diriku sendiri? Satu jawaban, aku menyayangimu. Aku peduli denganmu. Aku tak mau kau sakit, sudah cukup aku saja yang merasakannya.

Apa aku bisa bahagia walaupun kau sedih? Kenapa aku harus bahagia sementara yang lainnya, khusus kau merasa sedih? Aku tidak bisa. Kalau kau bahagia, aku akan bahagia pula.

Mengingatmu adalah hal yang sedikit berat untukku. Kadang aku merasa kangen. Kangen akan pembicaraan kita, dimana kau membuatku tertawa atau menangis, menangis karena sedih dan terharu. Kenapa selama ini aku selalu berlagak bahwa aku baik-baik saja? Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir.

Mungkin terkadang aku terlalu banyak berharap, terlalu banyak berkhayal yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Sebenarnya mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kenapa aku malah terus berjuang sejauh ini demimu?

Aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa aku berada di sana. Saat kau bilang bahwa tidak ada yang peduli, tidak ada yang sayang, tidak ada yang menginginkanmu, aku ingin kau sadar bahwa itu tidak benar. Ada aku, kau ingat?

Yah, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya, membuang jauh-jauh semua perasaan ini. Sayang, semua itu tidak dapat kulakukan dengan mudah.

Aku harus bagaimana? Melupakan, aku tidak bisa. Menyatakan, aku tak berani. Perasaan ini sangatlah sulit. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.

Kalau saja ada yang bisa kubantu, aku pasti membantumu. Asal kau bahagia, itu sudah cukup untukku. Yang kubutuhkan darimu hanyalah senyummu. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku.

Mungkin sedikit saja dariku? Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah jangan lupakan aku. Jangan berpikir kalau tidak ada orang yang membutuhkanmu. Jangan lupa kalau aku di sini. Biarlah aku... tetap berada di sisimu untuk sementara ini.

Bolehkah aku sedikit egois seperti ini?

Jalani hidupmu seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan takut untuk melangkah ke depan karena aku selalu berada di belakangmu untuk memberimu dorongan.

Akhir kata, tersenyumlah~ :)

.

.

From,

Rin Kagamine

* * *

Author: *mojok* *muka merah tingkat dewa*

Rin: Ara... Nggak nyangka kau bisa buat surat kayak begini?

Author: Udah, nggak usah banyak bicara. Minta review sana.

Rin: Minta review, Minna. Maaf kalau gaje begini. Ini emang pendek. Tapi kalau bersedia kasih review, kami berterima kasih. *bows*


End file.
